Parlemoi
by Kitrynka
Summary: Un drame entre deux protagonistes... Qui peut être l'interlocuteur et qui est le narrateur ?


Titre : Parle-moi

Auteur : Kitrynka

Genre : song-fic

Base : Harry Potter (les 4 premiers volumes)

Cette fic est dédicacée à "une paire de nyeunyeux de chaton éploré" qui se reconnaîtra. Elle m'a odieusement arraché une promesse de fic HP… Elle l'a voulue ? La voilà… ^^'''

Disclaimer : les paroles de la chanson d'Isabelle Boulay ne m'appartiennent pas, les perso de Rowling non plus… Quoi que vu ce qu'elle en fait (et projette d'en faire) dans les livres et les films, ça vaudrait peut-être mieux -_-

Parle-moi

Il frappa à la porte et comme d'habitude, n'obtint pas de réponse. 

Etouffant un soupir, il se décida à entrer. 

Il hésita un instant puis finit par s'approcher de la forme recroquevillée contre le mur du fond, l'endroit le plus éloigné de la porte… 

Cette dernière se balançait d'avant et arrière, répétant encore et toujours le même mot, sans intonation, sans la moindre variation… désespérément monotone… 

Il s'en approcha et murmura son nom…

Aucune réaction…

Il se mordit les lèvres. Que dire ? Que faire pour attirer son attention… ?

Inspirant en tremblant l'air aseptisé de la chambre, il s'assit en face de la forme ratatinée et répéta plus fort le nom qu'il avait tant aimé prononcer autrefois et qu'il appréhendait maintenant si fort d'énoncer… 

… Il se détestait pour ça…

Aucune réaction…

Désespérant d'obtenir une réponse si minime soit-elle qui pourrait le faire espérer, il serra les dents… puis un flot insipide de mots franchit ses lèvres, expliquant ce qu'il faisait de ses journées, comment allaient les autres, rappelant les bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire il y a quelques années encore…

Des mots tellement vides pourtant, si étrangers à ce qu'il avait pu être lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous ensemble… 

_Je ne sais plus comment te dire   
Je ne trouve plus les mots   
Ces mots qui te faisaient rire   
Et ceux que tu trouvais beaux _

Aucune réaction.

La forme recroquevillée ne bougea pas, n'éclata pas de rire, ne se releva pas en riant de la bonne farce qu'elle venait de lui faire… 

Ravalant ses larmes devant son espoir une nouvelle fois déçu, comme à chacune de ses visites, il avança la main et releva doucement les mèches folles cascadant devant les yeux de son vis-à-vis qui ne broncha pas d'avantage.

Faisant retomber sa main dans un murmure, il caressa doucement au passage la joue pâle et amaigrie.

_  
J'ai tant de fois voulu t'écrire   
Et tant de fois courbé le dos   
Et pour revivre nos souvenirs   
J'ai même aussi frôlé ta peau _

L'autre ne réagit pas davantage à cet effleurement…

Tremblant de désespoir, incapable de retenir ses larmes cette fois-ci pas plus que les dernières, il songea qu'il ne le reconnaissait plus… s'avoua qu'il ne savait plus très bien pourquoi il venait, étant donné que l'autre ne réagissait pas plus à sa présence qu'à son absence… 

Il ne savait plus que faire face à cet inconnu…

_  
Oh, dis-moi   
Regarde-moi   
Je ne sais plus comment t'aimer   
Ni comment te garder _

Quel intérêt de continuer à venir si l'autre ne bougeait plus, ne riait plus, ne le reconnaissait plus ?

_  
Parle-moi   
Oui parle-moi   
Je ne sais plus pourquoi t'aimer   
Ni pourquoi continuer _

… Aucun si ce n'est le blesser d'avantage, lui, détruire à chaque fois l'espoir fragile qu'il se construisait entre chaque visite, en se disant que cette fois-ci, il y aurait une réaction, qu'il saurait quoi dire ou faire pour sortir l'autre de sa torpeur…

_  
Tu es là, mais tu es si loin,   
De moi _

Mais chaque jour, il revenait, espérant toujours contre toute attente.

Et chaque fois, il en ressortait brisé, se promettant de ne pas revenir le lendemain, d'attendre peut-être quelques jours avant la prochaine visite…

Et le jour suivant le voyait franchir la porte, empli d'attentes jamais satisfaites… 

Et repartir, des larmes au fond des yeux et le cœur serré d'espoirs déçus…_  
  
Je ne sais plus comment poursuivre   
Cet amour qui n'en est plus   
Je ne sais plus que souffrir   
Souffrir autant que j'y ai cru _

Et malgré tout, il ne cessait d'espérer, pour lui, pour les autres… et aussi pour l'ombre devant lui qui ne cessait jamais son balancement rythmé par le mot répété sans fin…

Ce son qu'il ne savait comment interpréter… 

Une volonté de communiquer… 

Un écho du passé ?

Car si son corps était bel et bien là devant lui, qu'en était-il de son esprit ? Etait-il absent ? Ou pire, emmuré, incapable de répondre ? 

Il ne savait pas… 

Peut-être même ne désirait-il pas vraiment savoir… 

Seul lui importait ce 'non'… 

Le seul son que son vis-à-vis répétait toujours.

Non.

Toujours ce seul et unique mot impossible à vaincre, à faire taire… à faire varier même…

Comme si l'autre refusait tout en bloc… 

Ce qui était arrivé… 

Sa présence même peut-être… 

Impossible de savoir…

La connaissance ne lui apporterait sans doute rien…

Que du désespoir et une souffrance supplémentaire… 

Il espérait simplement que sa présence quotidienne apporterait à l'autre un réconfort, une chaleur… 

Un ancrage régulier auquel peut-être il pourrait s'amarrer ? ?_  
  
Mais je sais qu'il me faut survivre   
Et avancer un pas de plus   
Pour qu'enfin cesse la dérive   
Des moments à jamais perdus _

Si l'autre pouvait ne serait-ce que le regarder, prononcer un mot autre que cet automatisme… il pourrait reprendre espoir, donner un sens à ce combat qu'il menait contre le désespoir qui l'envahissait à chaque fois… à chaque visite sans résultat… à chaque jour qui passait sans la moindre réponse à ses sollicitations… à chaque… 

La gorge serrée de larmes, il murmura…

_  
Oh, dis-moi   
Regarde-moi   
Je ne sais plus comment t'aimer   
Ni comment te garder _

Une nouvelle fois, il évoqua leurs souvenirs heureux, ceux auxquels il se cramponnait - maintenant plus que jamais - et auxquels il souhaitait que l'autre s'accroche aussi : les moments passés avec leurs amis, leurs blagues, leurs sourires complices, leurs fou-rires aussi, leur amitié indéfectible, leur innocence de l'époque… 

Les projets qu'ils avaient eu chacun… 

Des projets brisés… 

Irrémédiablement…

_  
Oh, dis-moi   
Regarde-moi   
Il y a la vie dont on rêvait   
Celle qui commençait   
Oh, parle-moi   
Parle-moi   
Je ne sais plus pourquoi t'aimer   
Ni comment continuer _

Et puis, l'horloge indiqua la fin des visites…

Soupirant doucement, il se releva et salua la forme murmurante…

Cette fois, il n'attendit pas de réponse et tourna le dos à l'inconnu qui illustrait parfaitement son passé détruit… 

_  
Oh, dis-moi   
Oh, dis-moi   
Dis-moi, si tout est terminé   
Si je dois m'en aller _

Il referma la porte et s'y adossa, tremblant…

" Comment va-t-il ? " fit doucement une voix à côté de lui.

Il sursauta et aperçut une tête sombre aux mèches rebelles encadrée d'une autre, rousse, et d'une plus petite, brune, aux longs cheveux emmêlés.

L'espoir qui brillait dans leurs yeux le blessa… 

Comment leur dire qu'il n'y avait aucun changement, qu'il n'en pouvait plus de ces visites inutiles, qu'il avait l'impression de vider son cœur dans une urne sans fond… ?

Il secoua doucement la tête : 

" Toujours aucun changement… Je suis désolé " souffla-t-il.

Les adolescents en face de lui baissèrent la tête…

Finalement, le brun eut un petit sourire triste : 

" Je suis sûr que votre visite lui a fait plaisir "

Ni lui ni son vis-à-vis n'était dupe mais le visiteur fut réconforté par cette marque d'attention… 

Il hocha la tête.

Tournant le dos à la chambre où végétait Sirius Black suite au baiser mortifère du détraqueur qui l'avait arrêté, Remus Lupin sortit de St Mungo…

_Oh, parle-moi   
Parle-moi   
Regarde-moi   
Regarde-moi   
Regarde-moi   
Regarde-moi._

Un murmure… 

" Remus… "


End file.
